plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Cactus
Future Cactus is a Super Rare variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is unlocked by sticker packs purchased in the Sticker Shop. It has the ability to charge up its primary weapon to greatly increase impact damage as well as add in splash damage to each shot. Its primary weapon is named Future Shot. A charged shot can only stay charged for a short while before it fires automatically like the Plasma Pea and Mystic Flower. It was shown in the trailer for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, hinting that it will return. Stickerbook description The Cactus of the future that Crazy Dave brought back to help him win the war against the Zombies. In-game description Hold fire to charge up her attacks. Each charge level is more powerful than the last! Primary weapon Future Shot is the primary weapon of Future Cactus; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base damage per uncharged hit at all ranges is 18 and he critical is 22. *The max DPS at all ranges with only uncharged shots is 101.5. *The base damage per fully charged hit at all ranges is 94 and the critical is 107. *The uncharged shots deal no splash damage. *The fully charged shots deal 30 splash damage at all ranges. *The ammo in a clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.2 seconds. *The projectile speed of both uncharged and fully charged shots are fast. *It is a semi-precision and charge-up weapon. *The bloom of uncharged shots is medium and fully charged shots is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Futuristic Reload Reload speed enhanced with futuristic reload technology. Far Future Ammo Far-future technology allows for an ammo capacity increase. Incomprehensible Future Shot Damage increased in ways we can't yet comprehend with this futuristic ammo. Strategies The Future Cactus is arguably one of the most versatile members of the Cactus family. Its charged shot (which can deal up to 107 damage) is strong enough to kill a Scientist in a single hit and any other zombie in two hits (even a full-health All-Star will go down if hit twice with a charged shot). If a zombie attacks you at close range, the Future Cactus' uncharged shot can act as a last resort, since its reticle is very focused, and there is little to no recoil. This makes close range combat easier, but this does not mean that the Future Cactus is effective at close range. It easily burns through its entire magazine (which only holds only 10 shots ( and 12 when upgraded). Use Potato Mines and Tallnut Battlements while backing up to create a gap between you and the threat, allowing you to zoom in and/or charge a shot. The Future Cactus is capable of dealing more damage per shot than any other Cactus, but the shots take a while to charge up and once fully charged they cause a slight movement speed penalty and make you very visible with a bright glowing light in front of your face, so watch out when performing this on nighttime maps where the zombies can see you from far away. These traits make the Future Cactus extremely versatile, since it can eliminate long-range targets almost instantly, can force enemies out of cover with the charged shot's splash damage and can, only as a last resort though, attack enemies at close range (though this should only be done in the worst of situations). If you are at a high vantage point while sniping, while it may not look like it, it is possible to use the Future Shot's charged shots to destroy Teleporters and Zombot Turrets if you can get a clear shot at them. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Future Cactus gains a new purpose due to the advent of the Z-Mech. The Future Cactus' primary weapon, when at maximum charge level, can deal as much as 107 damage, making it ideal for anti-armor tasks, in this case for destroying Z-Mechs. The Future Cactus is capable of dealing so much damage per shot that it only takes around 3 fully charged shots to destroy a Pylon Mech (which is the weakest variant) and around 5 fully charged shots to destroy a Drake Mech (which is the toughest variant). If the player lands a fully charged hit on the Z-Mech's cockpit window, the Imp inside will be vanquished, destroying the Mech instantly, on the other hand, if it hits any other part of the Mech, it will still deal a considerable amount of damage. This, coupled with the Future Cactus' long attack range, can effectively allow the player to turn it into a long range anti-armor turret capable of dealing damage in quantities that not even an Z-Mech can ignore. Gallery Future Cactus.png|Unlocking Future Cactus Future cac.png|Stickerbook HD_Future_Cactus.jpg|HD Future Cactus Customizing Future Cactus.jpg|Customizing the Future Cactus Video Trivia *Future Cactus is (in the first game) one of the three plants that are capable of charging up their primary weapon before firing. The other two are Mystic Flower and Plasma Pea. *When you first get the "Incomprehensible Future Shot" upgrade sticker from a pack, it says that the upgrade is for the Camo Cactus. *Future Cactus, due to its leather jacket, "hairdo", futuristic origins, and its stated mission to save the present, is likely inspired by the reprogrammed T-800 from the ''Terminator films. **This is also seen in Garden Warfare 2, where a Future Cactus named the Germinator is an obvious play on words of "germ" and "terminator," which is a reference to the Terminator, mentioned before. ***However, the shades resemble more closely another contemporary cyborg, the cybernetic police RoboCop. *Future Cactus one of two Cacti that does not shoot needles, the other being Citrus Cactus. *When shot fully charged, the Future Shot is the only primary weapon which can deal over 100 damage. *Future Cactus make a robotic noise when reloading its ammo and when walking, though the latter is harder to hear. *Its Stickerbook information actually has a mistake when saying Future Cactus does not need to reload its ammo, while it actually needs to. *The "Far Future ammo" upgrade bears a slight resemblance to the world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 called Far Future. *Occasionally, if the player fires a charged shot, then immediately fires another shot, the second one may be charged as well, though this is likely an unintentional glitch. *According to Gary Clay, Future Cactus and Citron are best friends and occasional bounty hunting rivals in the future. *In Garden Warfare 2, there is a Future Cactus called the Germinator who gives missions to vanquish bosses in the backyard. However, her logic is seemingly glitched and appears to be infected with logic from what is only described as a Sentient Toaster. Since the Germinator's logic is glitched, the glitch occasionally replaces verbs and nouns with phrases and words relating to toast, and sometimes it even swaps out entire sentences for contextually incoherent phrases relating to toasting bread. **Given that she introduces herself as a bounty hunter when the player first meets her, she may be the canon representation of the Future Cactus, as per the Almanac Description. Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants